You are my love
by Yoari Dank
Summary: La vida de Syaoran cambió después de un trágico accidente de auto, todo lo que una vez conoció se desvaneció de su mente y ahora debe afrontar las consecuencias atado a una mujer que él jura no conocer aunque ella afirma ser su esposa. Sakura hará hasta lo imposible por recuperar al hombre que ama, permanecerá a su lado incluso si éste se empeña en alejarla.
1. You are my love

**Sakura Card Captor no me pertenece, es propiedad de CLAMP, yo sólo tomo prestado a los personajes para fines de esta historia.**

 **.-.**

 **.-.**

 **Parte 1. La sombra de un pequeño lobo solitario.**

 **.**

" _ **En los sueños no te pierdas más, destruiré un millón de estrellas para encontrarte no importa dónde estés".**_

 **.**

 **.**

Estaba oscuro y el silencio se convirtió en un agobiante sonido que se perpetuó con el pasar de los minutos, Syaoran intentó removerse pero cualquier intento se vio frustrado ante la punzada de dolor que se instaló en partes estratégicas de su cuerpo; sentía el rostro azorado por el calor aún cuando en ese lugar predominara la heladez en el ambiente.

No recordaba nada y tampoco tenía idea de dónde se encontraba. De lo único que era consciente era de las molestias que su cuerpo presentaba, incluso abrir los ojos le resultó un verdadero suplicio pues éstos se negaban a acatar sus órdenes. Pero a pesar de ello no se rindió.

Lo primero que vio fue un techo y las sombras que bailaban sobre éste, desorientado fijó la mirada en un punto inexistente durante un largo tiempo hasta que los primeros rayos del sol desvanecieron la oscuridad. Intentó de nuevo y esta vez la suerte estuvo de su lado, con torpeza logró sentarse y apoyar la espalda sobre las almohadas.

Un quejido escapó de su boca cuando se dobló más de la cuenta. Li apretó los ojos y volvió el rostro a un lado hasta que la molestia menguó, y entonces la vio. Junto a su cama yacía alguien hecha un ovillo, estaba dormida apoyando la cabeza sobre sus brazos que a su vez se apoyaban sobre el colchón de la cama y se veía tan incómoda sentada en una de las sillas dispuestas, un rígido y frío asiento.

Pero Syaoran no tuvo idea de quién era ella y por qué estaba a su lado, entonces el hombre miró a su alrededor encontrando sólo un lugar esterilizado, inundado con el olor a desinfectante y tan blanco e inmaculado que a él no le quedó la menor duda de que era la habitación de un hospital.

Se removió incomodo de las frías sábanas con la intención de incorporarse y salir de ahí en busca de ayuda, no entendía el motivo de su presencia en ese lugar pero sentía que la cabeza estaba a punto de estallarle con el fuerte dolor de una migraña. Para su desgracia, apenas y pudo sacar una pierna de las mantas cuando el sonido de una adormilada voz llamó su atención.

—Por favor no te levantes, necesitas descansar.

La extraña miró con preocupación a Syaoran quien tenía claras intenciones de huir de su lecho muy a pesar de las claras indicaciones.

—Acabas de salir del coma Syaoran, no es prudente que te esfuerces y además necesitan hacerte un chequeo para evaluar tu estado.

¿Coma? Él no entendió de lo que ella estaba hablando ¿Qué es lo que estaba sucediendo? Su cabeza comenzó a martillar punzadas y sus manos la sostuvieron con la intención de apaciguar el dolor antes de que fuese insoportable.

— ¿Qué sucedió?

La mujer se incorporó evidentemente con nerviosismo ante su cuestión como si estuviese escogiendo las palabras correctas antes de hablar.

—Sufriste un accidente de auto, un tráiler se atravesó en tu camino y no pudiste esquivarlo a tiempo. Estuviste en coma por una semana. —declaró la joven.

Él no supo qué responder o cómo reaccionar, no cuando la situación era tan ajena a él. Por mucho que quiso recordar dicho percance nada vino a su mente.

—Entiendo —dijo al fin después de un largo silencio—. Doctora por favor quisiera hablar con mi madre después de que realice los chequeos pertinentes.

Syaoran volvió la mirada hacia ella para enfrentarla, pero la incredulidad ante lo que observaba le dejó sin palabras concretas para dirigirle, unas desconcertantes esmeraldas se clavaron sobre él con un claro mensaje de conmoción como si sus palabras fuesen inverosímiles.

— ¿Sucede algo malo doctora?

—Syaoran por favor dime una cosa, ¿sabes quién soy yo?

La estupefacción en el rostro de Li se hizo presente.

—Usted es mi doctora. —soltó con obviedad.

Un ruidoso jadeo salió de la boca de aquella extraña.

— Syaoran soy Sakura, tu esposa.

¿Su qué? Imposible… ella estaba mintiendo, él no estaba casado con esa extraña, es más, Syaoran ni siquiera la conocía de algún lugar. Las únicas personas que él podía recordar eran a su madre, sus hermanas, su odioso primo y a su prometida Meiling.

Él era Syaoran, próximo líder del Clan Li de Hong Kong no el supuesto esposo de esa desconocida mujer.

 **.-.-.-.-.**

 _ **(Un año después)**_

—Por favor Meiling no lo hagas, aun estas a tiempo para…

Algo dentro de Meiling se oprimió con dolor al escuchar el discurso de Syaoran, palabras que jamás debieron ser pronunciadas y menos en esas circunstancias.

— ¿Para qué? —presionó ella aun cuando la respuesta fuese plausible.

—Nosotros —Syaoran musitó al aire acercándose a ella para tomar sus cálidas manos entre las suyas y calmar la heladez que carcomía su cuerpo—. No te vayas, no te cases con él… vayámonos a otro lugar.

Oh, eso fue aun peor de lo que ella esperó. Su mente gritaba en un estado de emergencia pidiéndole que detuviera a Syaoran inmediatamente antes de que cometiera el peor error de su vida. El hombre que tenía frente a ella estaba roto, fragmentado en partes que luchaban por embonar y que después de todo este tiempo nunca pudieron hacerlo.

—Xiao Lang no puedes hacerle esto a Sakura, yo sé que todavía amas a tu esposa —Meiling vio en el reflejo de los ojos de Syaoran al fantasma del sentimiento que un día conoció—. El accidente no pudo cambiar tu afecto hacia ella, cuando recuperes la memoria…

—Ha pasado un año Meiling, eso no va a pasar —Fue tajante al respecto. Un año desde que despertó en la cama de un hospital y encontró a Sakura junto a ésta alegando ser su esposa—. No importa lo que intente es inútil, mis recuerdos se fueron para siempre y ella, Sakura es una extraña para mí a pesar de todo este tiempo.

Las sonrisas cálidas de la joven no hacían más que desquiciar a Syaoran. Él no la amaba eso quedó muy claro desde hacía algún tiempo, si al caso después de la convivencia, los buenos momentos y detalles lo único que surgió fue algo medianamente parecido a una amistad.

Ninguna fotografía, lugar o carta logró despertar el amor que Sakura aseguraba él profesaba hacia ella; no así lo único que afloró en el interior del hombre fue la culpa al mirar sus ojos esmeralda teñidos por la decepción y el dolor después de cada intento fallido.

De alguna manera a él también le dolió ser la fuente de su tristeza. Quería, en verdad poder volver a amarla como todos afirmaban que una vez lo hizo, pero eso nunca sucedió ¿Qué podría esperar entonces? A largo plazo lastimaría a Sakura si se quedaba a su lado.

—No digas eso Xiao Lang, Sakura es una chica muy linda. Te enamoraste de ella una vez estoy segura de que puedes volver a hacerlo —Ella envolvió a Syaoran en un cálido abrazo con la intención de transmitirle consuelo en ese gesto—. Vi tu amor hacia ella y ha sido lo más hermoso que he presenciado, ustedes dos son el uno para el otro.

Quizá el antiguo Syaoran lo hizo: amar con locura a Sakura procurando su felicidad; ahora, el Syaoran tras el accidente no concebía la idea de amar a alguien que no fuese la mujer que ahora sostenía fuertemente en sus brazos.

—Yo te amo a ti.

Meiling negó con la cabeza acunando las mejillas de Syaoran entre sus manos para que él la mirara a los ojos antes de hablar.

—Lo hiciste, eso lo sé. Pero ese sentimiento no es más que el fantasma del remanente de tus memorias, ese no eres tu Xiao Lang, es el joven de hace cuatro años.

Ella tenía razón cuando decía que este Syaoran era un holograma de su pasado, un ser frágil que se difuminaba con el pasar de los días y que se hundía en el hoyo de la desesperación por no saber quién era en realidad.

—Me duele la cabeza. —Derrotado dejó descansar ésta en el hombro de Meiling, disfrutando por última vez del cosquilleo que sus cabellos provocaron en su piel.

—Lo hace, pero pasará.

Se perdieron en el acogedor silencio de la noche y en la certeza de su inminente separación, y dolió porque tanto como Sakura amaba a Syaoran, él amaba a Meiling… como siempre lo hizo desde la infancia.

Entonces se rompió al comprender el sentimiento de tristeza e impotencia que Sakura cargaba al no ser correspondida por él, experimentarlo en carne propia fue devastador pero suficiente para tomar una decisión: él ya no la lastimaría nunca más.

 **.-.-.-.-.**

Una solitaria lágrima se deslizó sobre la helada mejilla de Sakura y su vista se nubló cuando otras más se aglomeraron en sus ojos, se sintió tan ajena entonces que ni siquiera fue consciente cuando sus pies la llevaron lejos de la tórrida escena que presenció minutos atrás. Una punzada laceró su corazón y dolió como ninguna otra cosa en esa vida.

Cruzó el jardín hasta la enorme mansión que se alzaba imponente ante ella, cualquier sonido que no fuese su propia respiración se apagó en sus oídos mientras se abría paso torpemente por el pasillo principal donde los invitados comían y bebían ignorantes a su desgracia.

—Oye Sakura —Eriol le dio alcance cuando la vio entrar al salón—. ¿Te encuentras bien? —No, no lo estaba, se dijo Hiragizawa. La palidez en su rostro podría compararse a la fría nieve de invierno y sus ojos no eran más que dos pozos de agua oscura y turbulenta.

Ella no lo reconoció al principio sino hasta después de que él volviera a llamarla.

—Debo volver a casa. Yo quiero irme Eriol.

Oh si, algo muy serio estaba sucediendo para que ella casi implorara marcharse y Eriol intuyó sin problema alguno el artífice de su desgracia.

— ¿Los viste verdad? —inquirió resuelto.

Sakura lo miró atónita sin poder creer que Eriol supiera todo el tiempo lo que estaba sucediendo, jamás experimentó el sentimiento de traición hasta ahora.

—Lo sabías. —Fue una certeza más que una cuestión.

Eriol la instó a seguirlo a una esquina aislada donde pudieran hablar sin el bullicio y los ojos imprudentes de los invitados. Sintió pena por ella y rabia hacia Syaoran.

—Syaoran me pidió que te mantuviera alejada de él pero me negué, se enojó conmigo por no ayudarlo así que convenció a su madre —Comenzó Hiragizawa omitiendo los detalles innecesarios de su discusión—. Intenté hacerlo entrar en razón pero huyó, lo siento Sakura.

Claro ¿cómo no se dio cuenta antes? La ausencia de Syaoran, la compañía de Yelan y sus hermanas todo con el fin de darle el tiempo suficiente para reunirse con Meiling. ¿Por qué? Ingenuamente confundió la complicidad con la amabilidad desinteresada, la abrumadora felicidad de sentirse aceptada y parte de la familia Li no fue más que una ilusión pasajera con fines egoístas.

—Syaoran le pidió a Meiling que huyeran juntos —Las palabras se atoraron en su garganta como un gran bulto—. Él le dijo que la ama. —El bulto bajó hasta instalarse en su corazón y las manos de Sakura buscaron su pecho para apaciguar el dolor.

—Pero ella no lo ama Sakura, nunca lo aceptará porque sabe que los recuerdos son los responsables de esos sentimientos —Los recuerdos intrusivos de una vida pasada—. Y ella a quien ama es a su prometido. Si bien es verdad que fue difícil para ella aceptar su ruptura con Syaoran, al final lo superó.

Aún si era algo unilateral, la cruda realidad se estrelló contra Sakura cuando recordó a Syaoran con esa mirada encendida en sus ojos al ver a Meiling, esa misma chispa y amor con la que la había mirado a ella infinidad de veces desde que se enamoraron y posteriormente se casaron.

Ahora los ojos de Syaoran denotaban impotencia cada vez que la miraban.

—Yo… no soy más que una extraña para él —Y las lágrimas al fin cedieron cuando comenzó a desmoronarse—. Ni siquiera sé si ha llegado a verme como una amiga, yo sé que me oculta cosas. Su madre me dijo que va a tomar su lugar como líder del clan y él no me comentó nada al respecto.

Yelan era la más beneficiada en todo esto, con la pérdida de memoria de Syaoran era fácil persuadirlo de retomar las obligaciones del clan a las que él renuncio cuando huyó a Japón después de una fuerte discusión. A los ojos de Li, el deseo de tomar la responsabilidad seguía en pie como hacía cinco años.

— ¿Te vas a rendir entonces? ¿Todos estos meses, este año, los vas a tirar a la basura porque tu esposo no recuerda que te ama? —Eriol vio la determinación flaquear en ella y eso no era bueno—. Se enamoró de ti una vez, lo volverá a hacer Sakura. Lo conozco y si no sintiera algo ya te habría alejado de una u otra manera.

Eriol sabía lo frívolo que era Syaoran al respecto cuando no quería a alguien cerca y ciertamente si no sintiera el menor atisbo de afecto por Sakura ya la habría abandonado en el mismo instante en el que se despertó del coma sin recuerdos de ella. Sin embargo algo dentro de él seguía latente resguardando ese sentimiento.

—Lo amo Eriol, amo demasiado a Syaoran pero toda esta situación me duele. ¿Sabes lo que es mirar a la persona que amas y no poder abrazarla o besarla? ¿Cómo puedo decirle al hombre que amo lo que siento por él sin que me vea con lástima en sus ojos al no poder corresponderme?

El peso del mundo y de todo ese año cayó sobre Sakura ocasionando que sus piernas temblaran antes de caer de rodillas al suelo. Su mandíbula se apretó con fuerza para que no pudiera gritar su pérdida al vacío, cualquier ilusión entonces se hizo añicos.

Eriol, no presionó al respecto, no cuando su amiga sollozaba silenciosamente ahogándose en su miseria. Las cuestiones de Sakura quedaron sin respuestas, por supuesto que él no sabía ni podía comprender lo desgarrador que era el rechazo del ser amado pero mirar a la chica totalmente destrozada le dio la noción suficiente para sentir empatía por ella.

Se arrodilló a su lado para darle un pañuelo porque odiaba verla llorar.

— ¿Qué vas a hacer entonces? —Eriol podría darle la solución pero no quería forzar a Sakura y orillarla a tomar la decisión equivocada.

—Lo correcto. —susurró ella limpiándose las lágrimas de los ojos.

Pero sus palabras y su sentir fueron discordantes.

 **.-.-.-.-.**

Lo encontró de pie en aquel jardín, observando el vacío de la noche mientras su cálido aliento susurraba cosas que ella no fue capaz de escuchar, quizá - _pensó ella_ \- Syaoran estaba discutiendo consigo mismo.

—Oye Syaoran.

La voz de Sakura fue suficiente para hacerlo brincar de sorpresa, pero pronto la sensación pasó a un segundo plano reemplazado por la rigidez en el cuerpo del hombre.

Él se volvió para poder mirarla y Sakura notó lo miserable que se veía con esa expresión en su rostro, una expresión que ella observó en Syaoran cuando éste apenas se mudó a Japón arrepentido de dejar a su familia y a Meiling.

— ¿Necesitas algo Sakura? —El tono aunque amable también era distante como si estuviese refiriéndose a cualquier otro invitado de la fiesta.

Y de nuevo la pérdida de familiaridad y afecto dolió como nunca pero a pesar de ello Sakura decidió hablar.

—En realidad quería hablar contigo antes de irme.

Un pequeño destello de curiosidad se reflejó en la mirada de Syaoran.

— ¿Irte? ¿Te vas a tu habitación ya? Mi madre quería presentarte a algunas personas esta noche ¿lo ha hecho ya?

Ella negó apacible esbozando una pequeña sonrisa de tristeza.

—Me voy a casa Syaoran, regreso a Japón esta noche —Tan pronto como recogiera las maletas sin deshacer de la habitación de huéspedes que los Li le habían proporcionado—. He tomado una decisión y quería decírtela en persona.

Algo no estaba bien. Syaoran lo supo porque la sonrisa falsa en el rostro de Sakura fue la prueba irrefutable de que algo grande estaba por suceder. La expectativa sobre si sería bueno o malo flotó en el aire.

—Te escucho. —La instó con un mal presentimiento de por medio.

—Te voy a dar el divorcio. Comenzaré con el trámite cuando llegue a Tokio y no te preocupes, te haré llegar los papeles para que los firmes.

Él no dijo nada al respecto pero se preguntó si ¿acaso estaba escuchando bien? Sakura al fin estaba dándole lo que tanto pidió en los últimos meses cuando se convenció de que nunca iba a recuperar la memoria. Ella lo estaba dejando.

— ¿Qué? —La pregunta se atoró en su garganta—. ¿Por qué dices eso?

Sakura se acercó a él para tocar su mejilla, estaba fría y húmeda cuando lo hizo e intuyó que él estaba llorando momentos antes de que llegara, tal como ella lo estuvo haciendo frente a Eriol dentro de la Mansión.

—Te vi con Meiling, los escuché Syaoran... tú...

— ¿Nos estuviste espiando? —La vio asentir y eso acrecentó su enojo—. ¿Cómo te atreves Sakura? Eso es algo entre Meiling y yo.

—Te estaba buscando y Eriol me dijo que te vio salir.

Oh ahora todo tenía sentido, Hiragizawa estaba detrás de eso como siempre.

—Ese bastardo ¿Cuál es su problema? Se empeña en mantenerme pegado a ti para forzarme a recordar y a quererte —gruñó él sin ser consciente de sus palabras ni de lo que éstas causaban en la chica—. Sólo quiero que me dejen en paz.

Una daga se clavó en el corazón de Sakura al escuchar su comentario.

—No fue mi intención, te lo juro —Lo sintió tensarse bajo su palma cuando las palabras abandonaron sus labios—. Pero fue gracias a eso que tomé esta decisión.

Syaoran cometió el terrible error de mirar sus ojos y se arrepintió tan pronto como lo hizo cuando la culpa golpeó con mayor ímpetu, la tristeza estaba ahí de nuevo junto a la decepción de antaño cuando ella le contaba anécdotas de su vida juntos y él no podía recordarlas... sin embargo ahora se sumaba otra emoción que él no supo identificar.

—Te oí pedirle a Meiling que huyera contigo y eso me dolió Syaoran... eres mi esposo ¿por qué?

Sakura no se rompió cuando él no la reconoció en el hospital, no lo hizo cuando él le dijo que no era más que una extraña en su vida y que no sentía nada por ella, ni siquiera lo hizo cuando miraba la fotografía de su boda cada noche antes de dormir en la soledad de su cama.

Pero esto... simplemente no podía negar que su corazón se resquebrajó.

—Escucha Sakura tú sabes que ya no soy ese Syaoran que conociste, el hombre con el que te casaste murió en ese accidente de auto. —Y últimamente tampoco se sentía como el Syaoran de hacía cinco años, sino como una existencia divida entre el pasado y el presente sin llegar a ser realmente alguno de ambos.

—Lo sé, sé que nunca voy a poder recuperar a mi esposo —Sakura contempló su rostro como tantas veces lo hizo en el pasado cuando solían acurrucarse en la cama para dormir—. Y es por ello que quiero que seas feliz, si estar casado conmigo representa la mayor infelicidad en tu vida entonces me haré a un lado.

El matrimonio no era el problema, Sakura era una chica excepcional y bella con un alma y bondad extraordinaria, pero opacar y manchar esa hermosa sonrisa en su rostro con la decepción de no poder amarla como ella se merecía le rompía el corazón a Syaoran. No la amaba pero la apreciaba.

—No es eso, esto no tiene que ver contigo —Al menos no del todo—. Ya no quiero decepcionarte ¿entiendes? Me gustaría ser ese Syaoran que tú conoces, de verdad lo hago, pero...

Él respiró hondo para tratar de modular el tono de su voz antes de que comenzara a tartamudear, quería explicarle y dejar en claro los motivos para que ella no se hiciera una idea errónea porque en el fondo sabía lo miserable que Sakura se sentía en esos momentos.

—Descuida —dijo ella dejando caer su mano a un lado—. Sólo prométeme una cosa, promete que serás feliz Syaoran. —Era todo y quería que la despedida fuese indolora ante él, cuando llegara a Japón derramaría todas las lágrimas contenidas por el amor perdido que dejaba atrás.

Sakura empujó la tristeza y el dolor a un lado enmascarándolas con una vasta sonrisa que no alcanzó a iluminar su rostro.

—Lo siento mucho Sakura, espero puedas encontrar a alguien que te ame como mereces. Yo sé que hay alguien esperando por hacerlo. —Palabras sensatas que sonaron vacías al salir de sus labios, algo se apretó en su pecho ante la expectativa de un nuevo amor para Sakura.

Pero desestimó cualquier indicio incongruente.

—Hubo alguien —Miró a Syaoran con tanta intensidad trasmitiendo un tácito mensaje—. Pero... sé que nunca encontraré a alguien que me ame como tú lo hiciste.

—Sakura. —Los mensajes de las cartas que él escribió vinieron a su mente, cada maldita foto y las palabras que juraban un amor eterno a la persona destinada como prueba de su afecto por ella.

Sin embargo, todas las cartas, fotos y palabras ya no le pertenecían a él sino al fantasma de su pasado.

—Adiós Syaoran. —Se acercó para darle un abrazo pero él no le correspondió el gesto. Eso le partió el corazón.

Ella se fue sin voltear hacia atrás una sola vez.

Un estremecimiento recorrió la espalda de Syaoran cuando la realidad llegó a él, entonces la abrumadora sensación de abandono se hizo palpable y se sintió miserable. ¿Qué había sucedido?

Permaneció ahí de pie por un tiempo incalculable que pareció una eternidad, remembrando la tragedia suscitada hacía apenas un año atrás cuando su vida - _la que todos se encargaron de ilustrar_ \- se fue al demonio. De haber prestado atención al camino quizá hubiese evitado ese tráiler que se atravesó frente a su auto, entonces él no le hubiera causado este dolor a Sakura y en esos momentos ambos tendrían la familia que ella soñó.

Pero el " _hubiera_ " no existe y en retrospectiva sus acciones le cobraron caro y le arrebataron la felicidad.

Metió las manos a los bolsillos y decidió regresar a la casa de su madre, la textura inusitada de una hoja de papel en uno de los bolsillos crujió en sus dedos cuando la tomó para observarla; arrugada en los bordes Syaoran identificó la prolija letra en ella como suyas:

" _ **Prometo proteger tu felicidad y alejar la tristeza de tu corazón, permanecer en las adversidades del camino para perpetuar nuestro amor en el tiempo y la distancia… nos une un lazo eterno así que ten la certeza de que jamás me perderás".**_

El voto de su boda - _el mismo que Sakura le enseñó cuando regresaron a la casa que compartían_ \- pesó en sus manos convirtiéndose en el recordatorio de una promesa rota.

¿Qué había hecho?

Si Sakura no tenía cabida en su vida ¿Por qué su corazón dolía como si hubiese perdido algo importante?

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **N/A:**

 **Bueno quizá alguien se preguntara a qué viene esto, sé que tengo pendiente la actualización de "** _ **Without You**_ **" pero de verdad no pude resistirme a escribir este Shot que en realidad va a constar de dos partes (lo digo enserio).**

 **Esta historia está inspirada y basada en "** _ **Votos de amor**_ **", me pasó algo muy curioso… cuando andaba de infiel en el fandom de Soul Eater al retomar mi gusto olvidado (me volví a obsesionar con el SoMa -** _ **SoulxMaka**_ **\- XD) leí la adaptación de esta película y he de decir que ese fic era una obra de arte en todos los sentidos, tanto que me hizo llorar a moco tendido a las tres de la madrugada debajo de mis sábanas , ese Long Fic llamado "** _ **Love me again, husband**_ **" (precioso y hermoso fic de verdad, creo que es de los pocos fics que han logrado enamorarme y hacerme sufrir) me llevó a ver la película y de nuevo lloré como magdalena… entonces mi lado Sad tuvo esta idea de hacer la versión para el SyaoSaku.**

 **En un principio pensé en tomar a Sakura para que fuese ella la de la pérdida de memoria como en la película pero lo descarté porque no quería hacerlo a lo Tsubasa, creo que fue suficiente sufrimiento para Syaoran en ese manga XD… entonces opté por Li para el papel, recordando un poco mi temor al final de la película de "La carta sellada".**

 **Bien, aquí está el resultado o al menos la primera parte. Repito, solo consta de dos partes y no, no les haré esperar una eternidad para saber el desenlace que le di a esta versión (risas malvadas).**

 **Espero disfrutaran de esta primera parte tanto como yo lo hice al escribirla 7u7, nos leemos pronto.**


	2. You are my love - Final

**Sakura Card Captor no me pertenece es propiedad de CLAMP, yo sólo tomo prestado a los personajes para fines de esta historia.**

 **-.-**

 **Parte 2. Adoleciendo sentimientos entrañables de las memorias que nunca volverán.**

 **.-.**

 **.-.**

 _ **Con una sonrisa me dijiste "para siempre" no existe, extendí mi mano preguntando "¿Por qué?" "¿Por qué?"**_

 _ **No se trata de estar separados, me dejaste aquí solo, es demasiado triste para soportarlo.**_

 _ **En la calle, en el ocaso, dejó de caminar.**_

 _ **Levanto la vista bajo el cielo color naranja, busco una razón para seguir viviendo.**_

 _ **El viento se detiene, las sombras crecen.**_

 _ **Envuelto sólo por la pasión, viendo a la persona que amo que ahora sólo existe en mis recuerdos.**_

 _ **Me pregunto si todavía cuidas de la bondad de ese día.**_

 _ **Una voz familiar está diciendo algo a mi corazón bajo este cielo color naranja, las lágrimas caen sin ninguna razón.**_

 _ **Tú me enseñaste que incluso una vida confusa puede brillar ¿no? Y que no puedes cambiar nada por ser orgulloso.**_

 _ **Quiero pasar aquellos limitados días como tú, las lágrimas caen al recibir la carta del cielo color naranja.**_

 _ **No estoy solo, esto no es el final.**_

 _ **Cierro mis ojos bajo este cielo naranja, puedo sentir una razón para seguir vivo.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **(Orange Sky – FT Island)**_

 **.-.**

 **.-.**

 **.-.**

—Lamento mucho empapar tu vestido Tomoyo.

Daidouji negó con la cabeza acariciando una vez más los diminutos mechones de Sakura con ternura, tal como llevaba haciéndolo durante al menos unos treinta minutos cuando ella aún sollozaba desconsoladamente en sus piernas.

A Tomoyo poco le importó que ella llegara de improviso a mitad de la madrugada buscando o más bien pidiendo un lugar en el cual quedarse. Las maletas de Sakura quedaron olvidadas en el dintel de la puerta de entrada de la mansión Daidouji.

—No te preocupes por ello Sakura, si eso te ayuda a estar mejor entonces no hay problema —Su tono maternal salió a flote con la esperanza de quitar un peso de encima—. Llorar ayuda a sanar todo aquello que traemos en el interior; las emociones reprimidas, palabras no pronunciadas y frustraciones que el cuerpo necesita dejar ir. Es como un grito del alma. Es difícil y quizá absurdo que te pregunte cómo te encuentras pero creo que es necesario.

Ella levantó la cabeza para mirar aún con ojos acuosos a Tomoyo quien a pesar del semblante de preocupación se tomaba la molestia de darle una sonrisa conciliadora.

—Perdí a Syaoran para siempre. —expresó Sakura con dolor. Las palabras le supieron amargas.

Otra suave caricia buscó su camino en el cabello castaño.

—La mente es frágil y puede romperse de un momento a otro, sin embargo el corazón es incapaz de olvidar. Las sensaciones prevalecen, aún si a Li le parecen ajenas o extrañas son algo entrañables que se manifiestan de una u otra forma.

Porque los sentimientos perpetuados en el corazón son inmutables. Incluso si Syaoran decía no amarla, su corazón podría desestimar sus palabras.

—No lo hace Tomoyo, por eso es mejor que se quede con su madre. Al menos tengo la satisfacción de que Syaoran y ella tendrán una segunda oportunidad.

— ¿Y eso está bien para ti? —Tomoyo buscó la mirada de Sakura, las esmeraldas - _ahora oscurecidas_ \- dejarían traslucir la verdad.

—Es lo mejor para todos.

—Eres una chica muy noble Sakura. —Quizá demasiado noble, reconoció Daidouji con tristeza.

Después de todo Sakura no era nadie para impedir la felicidad de Syaoran y quería al menos tener el consuelo de que las diferencias entre madre e hijo al fin se resolvieran después de todos esos años de desdén y distanciamiento.

— ¿Qué vas a hacer ahora? —inquirió Tomoyo.

La chica hundió la cabeza en la sedosa y suave tela de pijama de Tomoyo tratando de encontrar una respuesta. Cumpliría su promesa del divorcio pero primero necesitaba asimilar su pérdida, después explicaría su decisión y situación a su padre y hermano, siendo éste último el más enojado por la separación. Para nadie era un secreto la enemistad entre Touya y Syaoran.

Sakura todavía recuerda con horror la escena previa a la boda con Syaoran cuando su hermano prácticamente lo amenazó con hacerlo sufrir si la hacía llorar, ni pensar en la sed de muerte que estaría consumiendo a Touya cuando se enterara cuán infeliz fue Sakura ese último año.

Sin embargo, nada de eso era culpa de Syaoran sino de una mala jugada del destino.

—Rehacer mi vida —dijo Sakura apenas sin convicción, más como una vaga idea—. Aprender a vivir sin él y mirar hacia adelante, creo que es lo que hubiese querido también el Syaoran con el que me casé.

Vivir con la ausencia del ser amado y sanar un corazón roto… difícil pero no imposible.

 **-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

 _ **(Dos meses después)**_

Realmente no lucía como se lo imaginaba.

Las calles adoquinadas comenzaron a inundarse por el efecto de la torrencial lluvia que caía sobre la ciudad, los riachuelos de aguas negras besaron sus pies y salpicaron sus cómodos zapatos. Sakura se cuestionó entonces dónde se encontraban los paraguas para los transeúntes que se empleaban en estos casos y tuvo que recordarse a sí misma que ya no estaba en su natal Japón, donde éstos simplemente se dejaban a conveniencia y por cordialidad fuera de las tiendas u otros locales en caso de emergencia.

Esta era una real emergencia, no llevar con ella algo tan útil como un paraguas era una falta de nivel seis en una escala cuyo máximo era el diez. Descartando una de sus posibles opciones optó entonces por buscar refugio en uno de los toldos que adornaban esa estrecha calle donde los comercios y restaurantes se extendían hasta donde la vista podía alcanzar.

Su modesto vestido se empapó por completo incluyendo el ligero abrigo beige, el aire sopló una brisa helada pero ni siquiera eso fue capaz de agitar los cortos cabellos castaños que se encontraban pegados a su expresivo rostro. Era un completo desastre.

— ¿Londres siempre ha sido tan…? —soltó de improviso. Una cuestión que murió antes de convertirse en una queja.

— ¿Húmedo? Por supuesto que si Sakura, Inglaterra es uno de los lugares más lluviosos. —respondió la otra mujer.

Sakura asintió en comprensión, informarse del clima en un país ajeno careció de importancia entonces ya que de todas maneras nada la preparó para el embate torrencial de esa temporada.

—Tengo hambre profesora. Llevamos medio día recorriendo las calles de la ciudad y todavía no hemos comido. —El tono de Sakura era serio y no risueño como siempre solía ser, pese a la vergüenza que la carcomía por sonar demasiado quejumbrosa al respecto.

Cuando arribaron esa mañana a la ciudad, la mujer le prometió a Sakura un buen almuerzo después de recorrer los alrededores con el fin último de familiarizarse con el lugar y de paso, encontrar un hotel para pasar la noche. En cambio, lo que ambas encontraron fueron embotellamientos, calles atestadas de gente y una lluvia torrencial que las mantenía estancadas frente a un local cerrado.

Los ojos esmeraldas apartaron la mirada de su acompañante y se enfocaron en el gran edificio que se elevaba ante ellas, un edificio tan imponente que casi parecía tocar el mismísimo cielo. Sakura rogó porque las torres de ese monumento pudieran rasgar las nubes grises y parar la lluvia de una vez.

—Lo siento mucho. Te invitaré un chocolate caliente apenas termine de llover ¿te parece?

—Me encantaría profesora Mizuki. —concedió Sakura regalándole a la mujer una sincera sonrisa de agradecimiento anticipado.

Aun cuando no estuviese ahí de vacaciones podría aprovechar el tiempo antes de que sus deberes la consumieran, lo mejor para Sakura era mantener la mente ocupada tanto como pudiera y alejar a Syaoran de sus pensamientos. Aprendería a vivir con su ausencia de ahora en más y retomaría el ritmo de su vida donde la había dejado antes de que él apareciera, eso implicaba tomar al fin esa maestría de un año en el extranjero.

 **-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

 _ **(3 años después)**_

Las terapias no estaban funcionando, el proceso terapéutico conlleva un largo camino sin resultados inmediatos o eso fue lo que Syaoran comprobó en años posteriores. Las sesiones desentrañaron pequeños extractos de su memoria pero ninguno sobre Sakura, y la explicación sobre la falta de recuerdos hacia un ser específico derivó en un mecanismo de defensa ante la culpa; un bloqueo al artífice de la ansiedad y el pánico por la verdad.

Syaoran se enteró por el propio Eriol sobre los detalles del accidente, aquella fatídica noche cuando discutió con Sakura por asuntos concernientes a la familia Li y él imprudentemente la lastimó con comentarios fuera de lugar recalcándole que no se metiera o tratara de escarbar más de lo debido en la relación que mantenía con su madre, Sakura en ese entonces sólo trataba de hacerle entrar en razón para darle una segunda oportunidad a Yelan.

Todo se convirtió en un tumulto cuando Syaoran explotó y salió dejando a Sakura con la palabra en la boca, según Eriol esa fue la peor discusión real que hubiesen tenido desde que se conocieron. Syaoran se sintió aun peor al enterarse, sí, definitivamente todo era culpa suya y ese último encuentro bloqueó cualquier recuerdo de Sakura tras el accidente para contrarrestar la ansiedad.

Sin embargo las sesiones lograron esclarecer parte de los sentimientos al organizar y ser consciente de sus pensamientos y acciones, después del abandono de Sakura se volvió loco pensando en ella más veces de las que fue capaz de admitir recordando el año juntos y cada momento que pasaron cuando ella tuvo la intención de hacerle recordar.

Pensó en Sakura cuando firmó los papeles del divorcio, antes, durante y después de estampar su firma en la hoja que decidiría su destino. En algún momento creyó que ella se retractaría, especialmente cuando no recibió noticias de algún abogado o la notificación misma; pero cualquier esperanza se borró cuando tres meses después alguien se presentó ante él con la demanda.

Intentó hablar con Sakura llamándola a su celular o al teléfono del lugar donde ellos solían vivir pero nadie respondió y pronto el número dejó de existir, eso sin duda lo conmocionó. Optó entonces por enviar cartas a Tokio preguntando por ella y pidiendo razones de su desaparición, sin embargo la respuesta fue la misma.

—Deberías dejar de ser un bastardo egoísta Syaoran —Le dijo Eriol una tarde durante una de sus visitas a la mansión Li—. Ella está tratando de seguir adelante, no es justo que quieras regresar.

Syaoran se ofendió por el comentario de su pariente. Él no estaba tratando de entrar de nuevo a la vida de Sakura, simplemente estaba preocupado de que le hubiese sucedido algo grave. No era un monstruo insensible después de todo.

—Sólo estoy preocupado Hiragizawa, Sakura no responde.

—Por supuesto que no lo hace ¿Qué esperabas? ¿Que siguieran en contacto y fueran amigos?

Li le dio una mala mirada a Eriol por sus sarcásticas palabras, odiaba ese lado de Hiragizawa.

—Olvídalo ¿quieres?

—Deja en paz a Sakura —El tono de Eriol fue sobrio y serio—. Ella te está superando, deja que encuentre la paz y olvide el infierno que vivió a tu lado ese último año.

Dicho de esa manera en realidad sonaba peor de lo que en realidad fue, de acuerdo quizá Syaoran si fue un bastardo durante ese tiempo pero en su defensa, no fue adrede para lastimar a esa chica. Con el tiempo llegó a atesorar los recuerdos forjados ese año y añorar mirar de nuevo esa cálida sonrisa, una que extrañaba sin razón aparente.

— ¿Ella ha encontrado…? —quiso saber Syaoran dejando la última palabra al aire para no sentirse humillado al cuestionar.

—No te importa y no tienes derecho a preguntar Li. —Eriol no pensaba decirle nada. En primera porque en verdad no le incumbía más la vida de Sakura y en segunda porque apreciaba demasiado a la chica para llevar de nuevo a ese pequeño lobo a su vida.

Si Syaoran obtenía lo que quería probablemente no descansaría hasta sacar más información y llegar a ella para confundirla y lastimarla con sus acciones y tirar por tierra los avances de Sakura. La chica no necesitaba tener falsas esperanzas, ella merecía ser feliz.

—Sólo quería saber. —Se defendió Syaoran frunciendo el ceño.

— ¿Para qué? Si me das una buena razón quizá responda a tus preguntas.

" _¿Para qué?"_ se lo dijo minutos atrás ¿acaso estaba sordo? Syaoran tenía la preocupación latente por el bienestar de Sakura. El aprecio que sintió no se desvaneció, eso era todo ¿cierto? Porque soñar con ella todas las noches no era nada, porque pensar en ella desde el alba de un nuevo amanecer hasta la puesta de sol no significaba otra cosa que no fuese cariño, aprecio y preocupación por ella. No es como si realmente su abandono hubiera despertado los sentimientos de amor y necesidad por ella… no.

—Ni siquiera debería hablar de esto contigo, necesito terminar estos proyectos antes del examen final de la universidad.

—El futuro líder del Clan necesita espacio. Lo entiendo. —Eriol escuchó el tenue gruñido de Syaoran sin borrar esa simplona sonrisa de su rostro.

—Esto es importante Hiragizawa, perdí cuatro años de mi vida cuando abandoné al Clan.

Eriol lamentó en lo profundo de su ser escucharlo hablar así, su vida en Japón seguía siendo un " _desperdicio_ " y lo que era peor, la opinión sobre su matrimonio al parecer era la misma.

—Las decisiones Syaoran son difíciles, pero sabrás que has elegido correctamente si no sientes remordimiento por dejar algo atrás.

—Lo sé, esto es lo que siempre he querido.

Sin otra cosa que agregar, Eriol se marchó de ahí con la esperanza de que las palabras de Syaoran fueran sinceras.

 **-.-.-.-.-.-**

Eso nunca fue lo que realmente quiso.

Syaoran maldijo a Eriol al recordar su estúpido discurso sobre las decisiones, sus palabras auguraban verdades inexplicables la mayor parte del tiempo.

Otro año se escabulló entre las manos de Li y con éste otra oleada de conocimiento y redescubrimiento de su vida anterior. Ser el líder del Clan nunca fue una elección sino una obligación de la que él se deslindó cuando viajó a Japón hacía ya ocho años.

Todo fue vagamente familiar como en un Deja Vú cuando le informó a su madre que en realidad no quería serlo. Durante el último año en la universidad Syaoran se dio cuenta de que la carrera de administración no le apasionaba como él creyó en su momento.

Lo que comenzó como una genuina curiosidad por leer libros de civilizaciones antiguas se convirtió en el sueño y deseo de recorrer el mundo en busca de tesoros invaluables escondidos en majestuosas ruinas ancestrales. La arqueología le sedujo fácilmente con la promesa de un conocimiento infinito.

En realidad no fue una sorpresa para él, Sakura le contó con escasos detalles cómo se había matriculado a la carrera durante su primer año de estadía en Japón y también cómo él desertó cuando su madre le cortó los fondos y tarjetas de crédito. Al parecer Syaoran optó en aquel entonces por conseguir un trabajo y pagarse la universidad por sus propios medios; tuvo el vago recuerdo de ver documentos que acreditaban parte de su educación y también algunos libros e informes dentro de una de las muchas cajas donde Sakura guardaba sus pertenencias.

La carrera de Syaoran se truncó tras el accidente así como un proyecto importante en el que estaba involucrado, un viaje a otro país junto a otros arqueólogos que colaboraban en una excavación importante.

—Entonces ¿te vas de nuevo Xiao Lang?

Syaoran tembló ante la fría voz de su madre, quien se encontraba a escasos metros de él parada en el umbral de la puerta, su mirada - _como siempre_ \- estoica rayando en lo insensible.

—Lo siento madre. —Fue su triste y pobre respuesta.

El silencio aplastante dominó por lo que pareció una eternidad. Yelan Li se guardó cualquier expresión que denotara emoción alguna, aún si fuese conmoción, enojo o decepción, Syaoran no pudo identificar nada de eso en su semblante.

—Un líder, Xiao Lang, debe ser alguien seguro de las decisiones que guían a su Clan. Cualquier titubeo pondría en peligro la frágil estabilidad y orden dentro de un organismo, ¿lo entiendes? —Su tono fue gélido como de antaño.

—Lo hago, madre. Sé que es mi deber como hijo varón dentro de nuestra familia, sin embargo…

Syaoran enfrentó la mirada de su madre ignorando la rigidez en su cuerpo y apretando los dientes para que éstos no crujieran por la ansiedad que se apoderaba de él. Fue obvio que su madre seguía enojada por su decisión tanto como lo estuvo cuando él, días atrás le informó que no ocuparía el puesto.

—El deber y el querer son dos cosas muy diferentes. No puedes guiar mientras existan dudas, porque cualquier error llevará al desastre; el Clan necesita a alguien centrado y fuerte… esa persona no eres tú.

¿Qué estaba diciendo? Li pestañeó un par de veces en incredulidad sin poder asimilar lo que estaba escuchando y realmente se preguntó si ella de alguna manera estaba deslindándolo de su responsabilidad.

— ¿Madre? —inquirió.

—Tomé una decisión antes de enterarme de tu accidente —siguió ella—. Shiefa sería mi sucesora como líder del Clan, ella está mejor capacitada para el puesto.

— ¿Mi hermana lo sabe? —No estaba seguro pues en ningún momento ella dio indicio de querer ocupar el puesto ni siquiera dijo algo cuando Syaoran anunció que tomaría el lugar como líder.

—Estuvo a punto de hacerlo, el ascenso se iba a realizar una semana después de la fecha de tu accidente. La cancelamos cuando Eriol nos llamó para darnos la noticia.

Los planes cambiaron cuando Syaoran mostró interés en los asuntos familiares, en ese entonces Yelan asumió que sería mejor darle a él una segunda oportunidad. Aunque la mujer también contempló dentro de sus expectativas que su hijo algún día recuperaría la memoria y rechazaría el puesto como lo hizo antes de marcharse a Japón años atrás; al final, aun sin recuerdos Syaoran llenó esas expectativas como una profecía autocumplida.

Y Shiefa sería la siguiente líder después de todo.

—Lo siento mucho, madre.

Syaoran no esperó palabras de consuelo o un efusivo abrazo por parte de ella porque no formaba parte de la naturaleza de su madre, pero al menos pudo ver en sus ojos el entendimiento y aceptación por sus acciones. Eso fue suficiente para cerrar ese ciclo en su vida después de casi ocho años.

—Le pedí a Wei que se encargara del papeleo de la universidad en Tokio.

El conocimiento se desvaneció junto a sus recuerdos, eso lo supo muy bien y fue por tal motivo que Syaoran decidió retomar su carrera desde el principio. La razón de que fuese en Japón, específicamente en Tokio tuvo que ver con Sakura; él realmente ansiaba verla y saber de ella… la extrañaba.

Asintió y agradeció a su madre por aquel gesto. En esta ocasión la despedida fue tranquila y sin ningún tipo de resentimiento por ambas partes. Syaoran continuó con su labor empacando sus pertenencias en las maletas con la fuerte convicción de hacer lo correcto en esta ocasión y reparar los errores cometidos.

El sonido de la puerta al abrirse llamó su atención, levantó la mirada para ver al nuevo intruso.

— ¿Al fin te diste cuenta? —inquirió Meiling cruzando la habitación con férrea determinación acercándose a Syaoran.

No hubo necesidad de explicaciones porque él supo a lo que ella se refería, asintió para responder a la interrogante. Meiling le regaló una cálida sonrisa. Ambos arreglaron su situación el día de la boda de la chica cuando Syaoran decidió cerrar también ese ciclo en su vida, en ese entonces él sólo pudo pensar en la ausencia de Sakura y cómo ésta le dolía incluso más que el hecho de que Meiling se casara con otro hombre.

Fue difícil pero no imposible aceptar que en verdad no la amaba como recordó al despertar.

—Quiero arreglar las cosas —Poner en orden su vida, no como el Syaoran anterior al accidente o el que alegó ser después de éste sino como el hombre que aceptaba un nuevo comienzo—. Yo… la extraño.

Por supuesto que la extrañaba, Meiling pudo ver incluso a través de la confusión el sentimiento de afecto que Syaoran profesaba hacia Sakura, incluso en los momentos más oscuros y turbulentos la llama seguía encendida irradiando el calor de su amor.

—Se llama " _amor_ " Xiao Lang, te dije que sólo era cuestión de tiempo para que volvieras a enamorarte de ella.

" _Amor_ ", no estaba del todo seguro. Hubo algo cada vez que pensó en Sakura, un sentimiento cálido que abrazaba su corazón y calentaba sus mejillas, el breve cosquilleo en su estómago cuando recordaba su voz llamando su nombre, o la paz que le daban sus sonrisas encantadoras.

¿Acaso eso era el amor?

—Lucha por ella —Animó Meiling cuando notó lo callado que se encontraba, como si estuviese perdido en sus pensamientos—. Recupera a tu esposa.

Salvo que Sakura ya no era " _su_ " esposa.

—Gracias Meiling.

Lo haría, lucharía por recuperar lo más valioso que había tenido.

 **-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

La visión de un cielo encapotado le dio la bienvenida a Tokio, tan gris y monótono que podría competir con el estado de ánimo de Syaoran. ¿Bienvenida? No en realidad, el hombre arribó por lo menos una semana atrás a aquella ciudad, sin embargo ésta era la primera vez en todo ese tiempo que se dignaba a salir de las cuatro paredes en las que se había confinado.

No recordaba las calles de ese distrito pero hubo algo en los edificios, los callejones y las fachadas que se le hicieron vagamente familiares; sus pasos lo acercaron a uno de esos edificios y con la decisión tomada, Syaoran se aventuró al interior con la sensación de un triste regocijo oprimiendo su corazón.

Su último año en Japón fue tan problemático de principio a fin al tratar de reajustarse a la rutina, pero no más difícil que recordar la dirección y ubicación de este lugar sin perderse en ese laberinto de calles interminables que conformaban el vecindario. Para Syaoran todos los edificios guardaban cierto parecido que lo confundió todas esas veces en las que él desafió a Sakura y se aventuró a salir sin su consentimiento.

Se detuvo en el tercer piso frente a una puerta color crema grabada con el número 70. Li respiró hondo antes de golpear con torpeza, pero no hubo respuesta del otro lado ni ruido alguno que delatara la presencia de alguien, simplemente todo estaba en una inquietante calma y en total silencio.

Intentó de nuevo pero obtuvo la misma respuesta: nada.

El sosegado semblante que Syaoran trató de mantener se vino abajo entonces, resignándose a la triste verdad que se negaba a creer cuando Hiragizawa le advirtió que Sakura estaba dejándolo atrás.

Permaneció ahí de pie sin saber exactamente qué hacer de ahora en más. No tenía idea de dónde encontrarla y sabía que sus conocidos se negarían a darle razones de ella cuando Syaoran las pidiera tal como lo hizo Eriol en su momento.

¿Qué podría hacer entonces? Él quería verla aunque fuese una sola vez y pedirle disculpas por ser un idiota.

Derrotado, Syaoran se rascó la cabeza y decidió marcharse de ahí para comenzar su búsqueda, sin embargo antes de retirarse asestó una mirada al buzón del departamento y se sorprendió al ver la rebosante cantidad de cartas que sobresalían de éste, incluso algunas se encontraban desperdigadas por el suelo.

Li asió un de ellas y la abrió, sus labios esbozaron un atisbo de sonrisa cuando reconoció la carta como una de tantas que envió desde que se separaron. Entonces cayó en cuenta que tal afluencia de correspondencia era suya y que Sakura no leyó ninguna si es que alguna vez supo que las estaba escribiendo; pero Syaoran no era tonto, por supuesto que ella tuvo conocimiento de ello.

—Lo siento Sakura. —Syaoran imprimió un timbre triste a su voz poniendo así en relieve sus sentimientos.

No recogió ninguna carta antes de irse pues hacerlo sería incluso más doloroso. Esos mensajes pertenecían a Sakura después de todo, tomarlas sería como tragarse sus propias emociones y él no quería guardárselas más.

 **-.-.-.-.-.-**

 _ **(Meses después)**_

Sakura observó la delgada franja que delimitaba el acaecer de una noche fría, pequeños copos de nieve bailaron a su alrededor y se dispersaron a su paso. El camino de regreso hacia su apartamento era realmente corto, tanto como lo eran esos días de invierno pero no menos satisfactorios.

A sus veintiocho años y siendo maestra de primaria, Sakura no podía sentirse más tranquila. El pasado tormentoso estaba enterrado junto a una vida que ya no consideraba suya y el rumbo de su destino se abría a nuevas posibilidades.

Después del divorcio decidió cortar cualquier vínculo y comunicación con Syaoran considerando que era el primer paso para sanar las heridas. Sin importar lo difícil que fue al principio Sakura logró superar el dolor y aceptar esa parte de su vida como algo que nunca volvería.

Pidió a Eriol también que - _aunque realmente lo dudaba_ \- si Syaoran preguntara por ella, no le diera razones o explicaciones ya que ante todo quería mantener la distancia por el bien de ambos.

Guardó sus sentimientos en un rincón lejano y trató de recuperar la felicidad, ahora después de cuatro años al fin pudo sentirse en plenitud consigo misma y con el pasado.

Sakura recorrió su camino en calma observando las luces que iluminaban las casas de los vecindarios, recordando que debía llamar a su padre y hermano para concertar la cena de navidad de ese año. La fecha en cuestión siempre le provocó emoción y alegría inexplicable.

Llegó a su departamento poco tiempo después resintiendo la brisa invernal del exterior, se frotó las manos para ganar calor corporal y palmear sus mejillas enrojecidas. El lugar era acogedor y los vecinos agradables, en especial la dueña del complejo quien era una mujer muy amable. Sakura se mudó al lugar después de concluir su estadía en Inglaterra tres años atrás.

Buscó las llaves dentro de los bolsillos de su abrigo y se dispuso a abrir su puerta, sin embargo algo peculiar llamó su atención dentro del pequeño buzón junto a ésta; Sakura tomó una caja blanca atada con un lindo listón rosa y no pudo menos que contrariarse con dicho objeto.

Era simple y del tamaño justo para albergarse en la palma de su mano, dudó un minuto antes de abrirla guiada por la curiosidad innata en su ser pensando que tal vez fuese algún presente adelantando de su padre o Yukito, el novio de su hermano. Deslizó el listón y haló de la tapa que mantenía sellado el regalo encontrándose con una bolsa de chocolates en el interior, crujió cuando la tomó para inspeccionarla mejor, entonces notó que esos no eran chocolates ordinarios sino del tipo casero.

La idea de que probablemente fuesen de Yukito o de su padre fue sensata y lógica - _se dijo_ -, no obstante la mujer la desestimó cuando miró la nota que acompañaba al presente justo al fondo de la pequeña caja. Su padre o cuñado no necesitaban de una misiva cuando le obsequiaban algo.

La mirada de Sakura se delimitó a la única línea que ocupaba la hoja:

" _ **Creo que volví a enamorarme de ti".**_

La respiración de Sakura se ralentizó y el oxigeno le faltó entonces cuando el pánico invadió su mente y corazón, ella reconoció la letra en esa nota.

—Esto… no puede ser… —musitó apenas.

¿Qué tan indeciso podría ser el destino? Jugando con las emociones de los seres humanos a su antojo como si fuese una ruleta rusa.

Las palabras que anheló ansiosamente en el pasado llegaron cuando su corazón al fin comenzaba a sanar las heridas, ¿Por qué ahora? Sinceramente Sakura no sabía cómo reaccionar a esta revelación y sus emociones comenzaron a balancearse peligrosamente por el precipicio de la indecisión.

¿Qué tan absurdo, cliché y certero podría llegar a ser el viejo dicho sobre las cenizas que quedan después de un fuego abrasador? El atisbo de esperanza después de una ruptura por lo general era nulo, un corazón roto no podría volver a latir con la misma intensidad… o quizá sí.

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Fin.**_

 _ **N/A:**_

 _ **Lo prometido es deuda y aquí está el final de esta pequeña historia, tuve que ver la película otras tres veces para decidir el final, curiosamente tal vez me volví una insensible porque no lloré como la primera vez cosa que no me pasa con Coco, que lloro cada vez que la veo XD. sí, conservé el final abierto aunque quise dejar esa sensación de que Sakura es la que ahora no está tan segura de sus sentimientos en la última parte, y no, no es que dejara de amar a Syaoran… esas cosas no pasan de la noche a la mañana, ojalá pero no… lleva años y un largo proceso, en fin. Tuve ciertas expectativas sobre el final en la película y en el fic que me leí, pero no fue lo que imaginé.**_

 _ **¿Qué hubiese pasado si Page hubiese tenido que ganarse de nuevo el amor de Leo como él trató de hacerlo cuando intentaba hacerla recordar? Esa fue mi expectativa XD pero el amor es el amor y no puedes borrar el sentimiento… si tuviese que darle un seguimiento a esta historia quizá usaría esa idea para la trama… bueno, son sólo desvaríos míos.**_

 _ **No, Syaoran no recuperó los recuerdos y no lo hará, prefirió comenzar de nuevo lo cual también es válido al sentir que la vida a la que creyó que pertenecía no era para él, de una u otra manera tenía que buscar su propio camino y a su "yo" verdadero.**_

 _ **Bien, me dio gusto escribir esta versión muy condensada de la historia, he de admitir que me sentí identificada con ciertas partes… sí a esta ficker también le han roto el corazón alguna vez en el pasado y conocido la sensación de tristeza cuando tienes que dejar ir a esa persona a pesar de tus propios sentimientos. (Ya saben de dónde saco el drama necesario para los fics XD).**_

 _ **Cambiando de tema coffcoff, al principio puse la letra de la canción Orange Sky de FT Islad, hace tiempo que quería utilizar esa canción en algún fic y ciertamente éste se ajustó a la perfección con la letra XD, eso y el sonido del piano en sí, el ritmo melancólico y el vídeo ufff; soy algo friki y en algún tiempo fui Primadonna de clóset (poquito) así que tenía esta canción en la lista de reproducción desde hace tiempo… de hecho tuve tres canciones en lista de reproducción durante la transcripción de este capítulo (todo estaba en mi libreta porque la inspiración me atrapó en un momento difícil y me desahogué por medio de esta historia), la primera fue Orange Sky como ya dije, la segunda fue "Pretend we never loved" de Jiro Wang (papacito *.*) que es un OST de la adaptación Taiwanesa de un Dorama japonés llamado "Absolute Boyfriend" (del manga del mismo nombre), y el tercero fue "Because I´m a stupid" de SS501 XD sí, también de otro Dorama, de la versión coreana de Hana Yori Dango 7u7**_

 _ **Antes de despedirme quiero agradecer por sus reviews, follows y favoritos… lamento partirles el corazón con la primera parte, y les doy las gracias por sus lindos RW.**_

 _ **Wonder Grinch.**_

 _ **Marymaru.**_

 _ **MotitaKiut.**_

 _ **Rudby.**_

 _ **ElizzeKomatsu.**_

 _ **Guest.**_

 _ **Karen.**_

 _ **Melchari.**_

 _ **SakliEsme.**_

 _ **Vikylu.**_

 _ **Fani.**_

 _ **Nozomi.**_

 _ **Mizzu.**_

 _ **Ksakura Rostran.**_

 _ **Pao.**_

 _ **Malena27.**_


End file.
